


The Death of a Rosebush

by StrangeBirdie



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt very little comfort, Sad Danny Fenton, and quite a bit of angst, only a little fluff, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBirdie/pseuds/StrangeBirdie
Summary: Based off of Marsalias' story. I wanted to add some of what I thought could happen, just a conversation between Fright Knight and Danny after his coronation.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Fright Knight & Danny Fenton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Death of a Rosebush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Chains of Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556295) by [Marsalias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias). 



Danny sighed. He was draped over his throne, and there was a heaviness to the air that had not been there before, "I'm bored." Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Fright Knight tensed. When Pariah Dark was in a particularly nasty tempter, one that was worse than his usual temper, the Ghost Zone suffered from terrible storms which ended the afterlife of a great many ghosts. He hoped that the new king's mood was not much the same.

The King must have noticed this, because he smiled in what seemed to be less the baring of teeth and more of something resembling reassurance, "Don't worry," he said, "It's just going to rain. The flowers need it."

"The flowers need rain?"

"Yes, all flowers do. Did you know that one time there was a drought in Amity Park? My mom did everything she could to keep the roses alive. She watered them with the hose nearly every day, but it didn't work. Do you know why?"

"I do not, my king."

He snorted, "Enough of that king stuff. I suspect you and I are going to know each other for a long while. Just call me Danny."

Fright Knight hesitated, "I do not know why. Danny."

He waved a hand, and outside through the windows Fright Knight saw looming orange and purple clouds beginning to form, "Because the roses needed rain. Real rain, not something out of a lead infested hose. The roses died, but my mom didn't seem to notice much."

Fright Knight watched him and carefully did not mention that he suspected the roses had been drowned, instead of having died from the drought. He did not think the sentiment would be appreciated.

Danny laughed, "My mom never took care of the roses anyway. She was too busy with other things."

There was a pause, "Like taking care of you, my king?"

Danny's expression shuttered, and he spoke in a soft voice, "No. Not like taking care of me. She didn't take care of me at all, did she? She didn't take care of Jazz, either. She only really cared for her experiments. I wonder if she realizes I'm gone."

Lightning flashed.

Clockwork came closer, having been a quiet observer in the conversation, and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "We will take care of you. And perhaps Jazz as well, when the time comes."

Danny froze before offering a weak smile, "I know you will, and I hate you for it."

Clockwork took a deep breath, looking at the futures before him and daring to speak the words, "I love you too, Daniel."

The king didn't let go of Clockwork for the rest of the day, only keeping his arms tight around him as he wept in unison with the rain. He didn't seem so bored, anymore.

Outside, roses began to bloom. Roses the color of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhh sorry if this is really bad I just had a lot of feelings about Marsalias' story and wanted to get some of them out there. I hope it was okay <3 <3


End file.
